Caught In The Act
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Cat and Jade have been together a while, but weren't sure how to tell the others. At least now they won't have to worry about that. Cade One-Shot


**Notes: So I'm not quite happy with this one. Something is off, but I'm not sure what. I think maybe the ending felt rushed. So if anyone has a suggestion please let me know so I can fix it. I decided to finally upload it, since it was a prompt. So thanks imjustateenagedirtbagbaby for the prompt. If anyone else has one let me know and I'm happy to try. Please enjoy.**

**Also it upset me to make Robbie cry :(**

Jade moaned into the other girls mouth as she pressed forward, trying to get their bodies as close together as possible. Jade could feel hands tangle in her hair in an attempt to keep her in the same place. They carried on kissing while Jade casually trailed her hands down the girls body. Skimming down her sides to her bare legs. She moved them round to nudge just under the short dress the other girl was wearing and grip the backs of her legs. She squeezed softly and nudged the girls legs apart with her knee. The other whimpered in response, tightening the grip she had on the others dark hair. Jade pulled away long enough to get out two words.

"Cat, up." it can out in a rushed whisper. The other girl immediately pulled Jade back in for another kiss while complying. Jade held onto the back of her thighs as she gave a little hop, allowing Jade to lift her onto the edge on the desk just behind her.

Beck was having a party, his parents had gone away for the weekend, so although he was still living in his trailer, he could use the house to invite more people round. Cat and Jade were in his father's study. Cat had taken hours to convince Jade to even attend the party. Jade wasn't comfortable going to parties like this, she would have much preferred to stay home and have sex in on of their beds, though she couldn't really argue with their current situation.

Jade pulled away from Cat's mouth to lead a trail of kisses along her jaw, leading up to her ear. Cat let out a small gasp as Jade bit down on her earlobe roughly. Cat tried to focus, pulling Jade's head away with the hand she had in her hair. Cat shook her head.

"We can't have sex." Jade smirked, trying to lean back in, but Cat hand moved one hand round to keep Jade at a distance.

"I'm serious. Not in Beck's house. What if someone catches us?"

"No one will come down here. There all too busy getting trashed upstairs." Jade tried again, and this time successfully recaptured the redheads lips.

Jade ran both her hands up and down Cat's bare legs and felt the girl begin to relax again. Cat had both hands resting against the other girls shirt. As their kissing got continually heated the hands began to tighten until they were clenching handfuls of the shirt, and tugging her as close as possible. Not wanting an inch of space between them.

Jade ran her one of her hands slowly up Cat's back, reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress. The other snuck up the girls front to wrap around the back of her neck. Jade leaned forward to undo the zipper, which pushed Cat flat on the desk. Jade still couldn't get the zipper though, so she tried a different technique. She pulled away from the kiss, leaving a pouting Cat. However the girl promptly giggled when Jade clambered up onto the desk, standing her.

"That's better." Jade murmured, half to herself. Cat pouted. Apparently she wasn't so worried about getting caught anymore.

"Too far away." Cat tugged Jade back within kissing distance. Jade's hands fell either side of her head. Jade delayed their lips meeting though, by keeping her mouth just a breath away. Cat made a noise of disagreement.

"Please Jade." Jade easily relented, a small smirk crossing her lips as she closed the distance once more.

Just as they began to heat up again, and Jade started to move her hands to get back to their previous goal, there was a loud bang.

"Jade!"

"Cat!"

The pair froze as they heard several voices shout their name. They were definitely caught, and neither particularly wanted to see who by. Cat glance towards the door first. She let out a squeak then attempted to hide as much of her face in Jade's shoulder as she possibly could. Jade didn't move from her position straddling Cat. She did however finally look towards the door.

Beck looked confused and angry.

Tori looked a little disgusted.

Robbie looked distraught.

Andre was giving them a thumbs up and grinning.

Trina was leaning around Andre smiling and already pulling out her phone.

"Don't know how to knock?" Jade questioned, eyebrow raised.

They just stared at her, most of them unsure what to think.

"You guys are doing it! Oh my god! Tori why didn't you tell me?" Trina was trying to look at her sister, who was still looking like she had smelt something strange. Trina sounded offended, thinking she had been left out of something.

"I didn't- They're not." Tori tried, causing Andre to let out a chuckle. Tori suddenly found herself able to move again though, and sent the boy a glare. He quickly quietened up.

"I think I'll go get another drink. Trina you should come with me." Andre began pulling the unwilling girl away from the room.

"No way. I wanna see what happens." Trina tried to protest, but it was a losing battle.

There was a long moment of awkward silence that followed their departure. Cat was still trying to hide behind Jade, meaning the other couldn't change her position much.

"You're having sex. With someone else? In my house? On my dad's desk?" Beck spoke up, having found his voice, and gotten over the shock.

"We broke up months ago." Jade answered back calmly.

"So this is payback?" Jade felt angry at that. It implied Cat was just a rebound, and that certainly wasn't true. Jade pushed herself off the other girl and slid off the desk.

"Not everything I do is about you, pretty boy." Jade was about to advance on the other three who had just occupied the room, but a small hand curling around her wrist stopped her.

Cat was sitting up, still on the edge of desk. She had one hand raised to her mouth and the other trying to keep Jade by her.

"You're right. You never do anything that isn't in your own interest. You just want to get your way with people, and then throw them away." Beck responded, looking annoyed.

"Well you can't have your way with Cat." Tori held out a hand towards Cat, motioning for her to come away from Jade. Cat just shifted closer to the other girl.

"Stop being ganks. Get out already." Jade could feel herself getting angrier the longer this carried on.

"This I my house!" Beck protested, but then glanced towards we're Cat was now interlacing her hand with Jade's. He pinched his nose briefly, while closing his eyes.

Deciding he didn't want to be there anymore he turned around to leave. Tori watched him go, undecided. After a moments hesitation she followed, sending Jade a dirty look as she did so.

Cat and Jade were left alone. With Robbie. Jade hadn't even noticed he was there, she was too busy fighting with the other two. She felt Cat's grip loosen in her own.

"Robbie." Cat's voice was quite, a contrast to the loud voices that had previously occupied the room. Jade glanced at her, to see her upset. Cat didn't like upsetting others, and Robbie was of course heartbroken seeing the two of them together.

"I thought we-" Robbie spoke for the first time, but cut himself off, looking down at his shoes.

"You should have said something." He carried on in a small voice.

Jade felt Cat take a step towards him, though they still had linked hands.

"I'm sorry Robbie-"

"Don't." Robbie looked up, his eyes watering. He ran out the room without another word. Cat immediately followed, hurrying forward. As she moved away though, her hand released Jade's and it made her stop on the spot.

Cat turned to look back and Jade. Who just stuffed her hands in her pockets and leaned back so she was resting against the desk.

"Shouldn't you go after him." It wasn't a question, since Jade already knew Cat wanted to. Part of the reason they had kept their relationship a secret was because they agreed Robbie would be hurt, and they should tell him properly. This was probably included in the ways they didn't want him find out.

"Are you sure?" Jade just shrugged in response. When Cat didn't moved, she spoke up again.

"He needs someone to look after him. Go on." There was a long pause.

Instead of leaving though Cat stepped forward, and pulled Jade into a hug. Jade didn't respond for a moment, until Cat spoke.

"You need someone too. I love you, and you're my girlfriend. So it should be me." Cat pulled away looking pleased with herself. Jade couldn't help the small smile that crossed her own face. She pulled Cat back into the hug.

"I love you too."


End file.
